User talk:Aleal
Welcome message Hey babe: I just thought of adding some stuff to my Welcome template for new contributors, telling them about the Attention category. I've talked to a couple of people in the last week who said that they've been to the wiki but haven't added anything, because they feel intimidated: "You guys have done everything, there isn't anything else to do!" So I think it would be good if we invite new people to check out the pages there. I'm also going to look around and see if I can "seed" the Attention category with some projects that new people can work on. It would be a good way to help people get their feet wet, and take some of the work off of us... I'm going to post this to Scott too. -- Danny (talk) 23:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I should also mention that the Attention stuff that I'm creating isn't for you. :) I'm trying to seed the Attention category with projects that are interesting and accessible for a new person to work on, to give them something to do in that first period where it seems like there's no way to get involved. If you keep coming along and working on the Attention pages as soon as they get posted, then there's nothing left for anybody else to do, and the wiki just becomes you, me, Scott and the Frackles. :I know you've got plenty of things to work on; please don't be distracted by the Attention tags I'm putting up. I think it's good for us to have some obvious "holes" in the wiki right now, while we're still trying to build up a contributor base. :If you feel like it, the project that I think is worthy of your talents is to help me find more pages to put Attention tags on. It's not easy to find the best ones. I'm looking for characters, performers and shows where it looks like there's not enough information on the page yet, but there's a pretty clear way to find that information if somebody is willing to take the time to do it. I've found a few -- Ernie, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Jeff Moss -- but it would be good to seed it with some more. Can you help me out with that? -- Danny (talk) 03:23, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, sure. I only worked on Raposo because it interested me (I'm not touching Pip and Pop etc.), and there's still a lot of work others can do it. I can't do too much on the performers (though I have a few Oz quotes, such as one about how directing intoxicates you with power and then you talk a lot) without text resources, and I have tons of great material which I cannot scam or screengrab. So basically, apart from attention tagging and general cleanup/random page expansion on the stubby "Goblin 1", it's probably back to the wonderful world of Italian Muppet voices until I get back to Syracuse (August 22; I'm planning to tackle Time Piece characters/motifs in inordinate detail, which is more fun than tackling The Cube characters in inordinate detail). But I can certainly help with the seeding. I created a basic Construction Site page which would be a good start for either UK users or anyone who saw the series. It needs character info, plot synopsis, episode guide, etc. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:35, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, that's a sad story. Well, I just started with my new job this week, so my wiki time is going to be drastically reduced -- I'm not unemployed anymore, so I can't spend six hours a day on the wiki, sob. So if you're looking for stuff to do, feel free to cannibalize my To Do List. There's some stuff there that you could do if you felt like it -- mining the "Sesame Beat" website, transcribing the Miss Piggy Herb Alpert appearance off YouTube, adding links to Tough Pigs articles. You could also go through the MuppetZines for info -- there's a lot of merchandise stuff in the news sections that could probably be added. Or do Italian voices or whatever. I'm just offering those if you're bored. -- Danny (talk) 11:34, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Wikia branding survey Hey babe: I just responded to Wikia's branding survey -- they're using Wikia contributors as a focus group to help them grow as a company. The survey takes a while to fill out, but I think it's worth it. Whatever their plans are for the future, I'd like to have our voices heard as part of the planning. Here's my responses to the survey, if you're interested. I'm also posting this to Scott and Peter. -- Danny (talk) 18:19, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Improving the performers Hey babe: I tried breaking down the performers job on Current events. I hope that makes the job less overwhelming for people, but looking at it, I think it might be more overwhelming. What do you think? If it makes things worse rather than better, I could take it out... -- Danny (talk) 17:41, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :Ha, it looks like we both posted to each other about the same thing at the same time... -- Danny (talk) 17:50, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. Like I said, I like it. The best part is, it makes it easy to cross things off, rather than witing until we're completely through with Goelz, Henson, etc. And like my message said, folks can feel free to work on somebody else if they prefer. If we have any rabid John Lovelady or Gordon Robertson fans here, more power to them. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:59, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::Yay, I think it's working! -- Danny (talk) 18:19, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Real Name "Powers" is not just an Internet handle; I respond to it in RL as well. It's all I ever use online; it would feel weird to be called by my first name here. Really weird. LtPowers 10:58, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Wonder Woman Hey peop -- Just a question about Episode 703: Sing a Song of Superheroes... When you added that Piggy appears as a Wonder Woman-like valkyrie, is there something that she does that's particularly Wonder Woman-like? I added the information to the Wonder Woman article based on your addition, but I've never seen the episode myself. I ask because her costume in the picture on the episode page isn't Wonder Woman-y at all, so I figured there must have been another reason. Thanks! -- Scott (talk) 17:48, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the costume isn't, but the powers and such were Wonder Woman-style, and the fact that she's the only solo female hero in the batch (and amazon to valkyrie works for opera). I haven't seen the episode in years, and it's true that she's the least obvious compared to the others. If you want to remove it, that's fine with me (though that's mainly why I used "Wonder Woman-style" as opposed to playing Wonder Woman, while on the other hand Gonzo is clearly Batman, plain and simple). I added that mainly because Michael's initial summary of that page claimed Piggy was a ninja, which isn't in the least bit accurate. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:56, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hm, I'm gonna take it out for now until I get a chance to see the episode. Or if you get to see it before me in order to refresh your memory. If I knew exactly what those powers were and how they were presented, I could make the connection better and support it with text on the article. Thanks! -- Scott (talk) 18:13, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Attention tags I was just looking at Michael's attention tags on The Number of the Day, The Letter of the Day and Sneak Peek Previews, and thinking, man, he's just making lots of work for people. I was in the middle of writing him a talk page message suggesting that he not add attention tags like that, and then I caught myself, and realized that maybe you and I were making a mistake in discouraging him from adding those. Just because we don't happen to be interested in digging up that information, we're assuming that other people won't be, either. But actually, we could probably name at least three people on the wiki who might really get off on doing that. So I added something to the Letter and Number talk pages, saying that it's okay if the person working on it doesn't add every segment all at once. Then that leaves a little project for some Sesame fan to work on, whenever they happen to show up and see the request. Now that I think about it, it's okay if some attention tags stay up for a while, as long as the thing that's been asked for is within the reach of a contributor. Anyway, that's just stuff that I'm thinking about as we continue to refine how to use those tags... -- Danny (talk) 12:34, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :That makes sense. Part of my reaction was not just because I'm not too crazy about those, but the way Michael phrased it, asking or someone who had seen every episode to "make it complete." But that does raise a question, since the majority of Category:Sesame Street Sketches are incomplete, and obviously Michael's only adding tags to his favorites. Would there be a practical way to note that about the whole category, with a list ranging from those with the fewest sketch details ranging to those which, while not complete, are pretty darn good as is (Sesame Street News Flash)? Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's more visible to do the attention tags, the way Michael's been doing them. A blanket "Lots of these need attention" page, I think, would just be overwhelming for people. I agree that Michael's phrasing made the project sound big, so I tried to make it more accessible. -- Danny (talk) 16:28, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Yolanda Rat Hey, what's up with Yolanda Rat? -- Scott (talk) 03:18, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :If you mean why it moved twice, a glitch due to dial-up. My connection and this old machine have been giving me problems all day. If you mean why move it at all, it was a remnant from Cecil the List, since we never found a source for "the Rat," and the onscreen credits use the "Name Rat" form for all of the rats, save Rizzo the Rat. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:31, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::No, I mean I can't find the information. Do you know where it went? -- Scott (talk) 03:32, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::Ack! I don't know what happened. That's funky. Going through page histories and stuff doesn't help. Geeze.... Andrew Leal (talk) 03:38, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, fixed. Somehow, all content was deleted, but the page remained as a redirect to itself. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:41, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives